A blue shirt costs $$12$, and a popular yellow pair of glasses costs $8$ times as much. How much does the yellow pair of glasses cost?
Solution: The cost of the yellow pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the blue shirt, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $12$ $8 \times $12 = $96$ The yellow pair of glasses costs $$96$.